Ultimate Plan
by Jenihime
Summary: Naraku had always loved plots within plots… The spider demon was defeated leaving the inu-tachi in peace to lead their lives as they had intended… or had he really? All they knew had been a lie, and only the strongest bonds could keep them from falling apart. The ultimate question however… Could Sesshoumaru take Inuyasha's place for ALL of them?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first SessKag Fanfic, please be gentle **

**I'm looking for a Beta, pretty please with puppy eyes and an cherry on top… please PM if interested, English is not my 1****st**** language, and I apologize for any grammar/syntax error…**

**Standard disclosure… I do not own Inuyasha nor profit from the Inuyasha universe**

He knew he had just dreamt. Rarely was his slumber disturbed by something as common as dreams, as he very seldom slept long enough hours to be bothered by them. Such rare occurrences were meant to be noticed and taken mention of. It had been over fifty years since he last had been bothered by a dream. Should he have understood the warning behind the dream, the war against the half-demon Naraku would have been far different.

Sesshoumaru was sitting under a tree he favoured near his half-brother's village, pondering this new development in his life. It had become routine that he would spend a few nights preceding the new moon close to his ward, to ensure no demon would attack the village she resided in. Though less frequent, there would still be the odd random demon attack and he would not accept losing his ward for lack of protection.

He knew his ward Rin was making good progress under the careful tutelage of the Miko Kagome. Since the elder Kaede's soul had passed into the cycle or rebirth last winter, his little brother's mate had naturally taken the girl under her wing. He felt his younger brother's aura moving away from the village, and decided that it was time for him to go see his ward. For some reason the demon lord could not fathom, the half-breed would leave during his human night.

As he made way towards the small hut closest to the bone eater's well, his wayward thoughts returned to the Miko Kagome. It had been three years since she had returned from her time definitely and mated Inuyasha. She had grown and matured, and he had learned to appreciate her more demure attitude. Aging had agreed with her, and he had come to enjoy spending time with her during the few days his brother was away.

As it was, until he would take a mate, she was alpha amongst his pack. He appreciated her input on the affairs of his kingdom, and was seriously considering taking her as Lady of the West, per right as her alpha position. It would boost Inuyasha's status, and would ensure the demon lord continuity of his reign. From the strength the couple had displayed during the war against the evil half-breed, he suspected that their pups would inherit formidable qualities and would be more than fit to follow him should he meet untimely demise.

The main issue was that the Miko had not been successfully pupped, and it was a total mystery to the demon lord what was the whelp waiting for to confirm the mating by pupping his bitch. As it was, should Inuyasha had been full demon, his mating would have been contested after only twelve moons, but his half-demon status tended to make the demon community less regarding. Normally, none would even look into a half-breed's affairs. However, the fact that he was mated to none other than the Shikon Miko had raised his status, paired with the acceptation of said Miko as alpha in Sesshoumaru's pack had put light onto the couple in the demon community, and the Council of Elders was starting to pressure Sesshoumaru to intervene. Other full blooded demons were now petitioning the Council to void the mating and allowing them to court the Miko.

Sesshoumaru had agreed to verify the situation, and ensuring that it was indeed the whelp's fault that there had been no pupping. He had pleaded that the Miko's powerful aura might be what was keeping her from getting pupped, as her spiritual powers might be destroying the seed responsible for conception. He had argued that should this be the case, a new partner would fail to create life with the Miko, and splitting the mated paired would not only serve to grieve them both, but would also anger two of the lands' strongest warriors. He gave his word of honour that, should he discover the whelp to be responsible for the Miko's barren womb, he would take necessary measures to ensure descendants to the Miko's line.

He sighed, as he knew that this was a conversation he would have to broach with the Miko tonight, and he would most likely get an earful as a result. He was honestly dreading it. The recent dream he had had made him even less eager to face her.

Despite his subdued pace, he found himself at the entrance of the small hut. The scents that greeted him nearly threw him into a manic state. Tears and blood permeated the air, and much of it. He pushed aside the bamboo panel which served as a door and paused as he took in the sight which greeted him. The small Miko was lying in a pool of her own blood, her torso shredded by claws which he had known belonged to his half-brother. He had arrived exactly where his dream had ended.

Moving out of his stupor, he knelt next to woman, bloodying his hakamas in the process. He gently picked her in his arms, as gently as he could. He could hear her heart beating weakly in her chest, pushing what little remained of her blood through her wounds. He knew that there were no ways she would survive those wounds, and prayed all Kamis listening that his now beloved Tenseiga would not fail him. The fang pulsed, as though it heard it silent plea, and allowed him to witness the other world's pallbearers' arrival, ready to sweep away her bright soul. As soon as her heart could no longer beat, he felled the little critters in one swift strike.

Kagome struggled to draw her first breath, as blood clogged her airway. After coughing a few clots messily across Sesshoumaru's already stained fine silks, she could finally draw air and her mind was instantly catapulted back to her last moments of life. Panicked, all she registered were the gleaming white hair, clawed hands and golden eyes, and she started struggling against the arms restraining her. Understanding her fright and not wanting her to harm herself in her flight, he strengthened his hold on her and let out a low growl while rocking her gently back and forth. He knew that his Tenseiga was prodigious in its effect, but her wounds had been so grave that she would require a few weeks to recuperate from the ordeal. Her strength wilted rapidly and she soon started using what little wit she had to scan her area to call out for help if someone was in immediate area. She suddenly realised that the man holding her was not who she expected.

Sesshoumaru smelled the tears as relief radiated from the small Miko. She struggled to raise her head to look into his eyes, and smile her gratefulness. "Take Rin… away…" she started. Sesshoumaru pressed his thumb to her lips as said: "Kagome, I am taking both you and Rin away until you are strong enough to tell me of this ordeal. Now rest." As his words were spoken, the miko fell into deep sleep. He sighed deeply, trying to calm his inner beast, which was threatening to break loose now that the Miko was safe. It was clawing at his meticulously placed restrains in the hopes of skinning the half-breed and bathing in its blood. At the current moment, the Miko and his ward needed him more urgently than his beast's desire for gore.

He spread out his aura and beaconed Jaken, hoping the creature would arrive before his ward could walk in and see the gruesome scene in the hut. After moments which felt like an eternity for the demon lord, the kappa entered the hut and gasped, a look of sheer horror frozen on his face. Sesshoumaru knew that his vassal had not been immune to the Miko's grace, and he now wondered whom the kappa was now more loyal to, the demon lord or Kagome. In a rare show of clemency, he said: "Jaken, I have revived the Miko." Tears of relief and gratitude welled in the green demon's eyes. He nodded rapidly and awaited his master's orders. "Jaken, find Rin and take her to the fortress on Ah-Un. Ensure that Rin has enough water and sustenance for the whole trip. Do not land, except for her to relieve herself. Once you reach my fortress, you will await my call. Should I not be there, do not land and head for Totosai's lair. Understood?"

Jaken's eyes were still wide as he nodded his understanding. He immediately left to find Rin, running as fast as his legs would allow. Sesshoumaru monitored the kappa, until he found his ward and that she was safely in the air. He would have to remember to give something to his vassal, a rare show of his appreciation, which would earn him centuries of groveling. Still, the toad deserved a reward should he carry out his task well.

He rose slowly, careful not to jostle Kagome as she slept to regain her strength. He wrapped his moko-moko around her, mindful of her modesty and her need for warmth. Using his youki, he left a disguised message for her kit on the porch of the hut in case he would return from his training before Sesshoumaru's men could reach him. He knew he had to send out men for the monk and slayer as soon as he reached his fortress. He would have gone get them both himself however, he knew that it would do him no good to walk into a new demon-hunter village with a half-alive miko in his arms, both of them covered in her blood. He took to the sky with a somber mood. He had failed to locate the half-breed's aura, and it unnerved him to no know which direction he took. He rattled his brain to think of every ally he possessed, dressing a mental list, to send out scrolls as soon as he arrived at his castle. He would also have to notice the Council of Elders, to inform them of this new development.

He also knew that the kit, monk and slayer would help in the location potential allies, people they had saved and helped throughout their journey, ensuring he covered as much territory in a timely manner to locate the half-beast. His beast was still clawing and demanding blood, but Sesshoumaru kept it on a tight leash. Looking down at Kagome's bloodied form hidden in his fluff of fur, he pushed himself to reach the safety of his fortress before sundown. The Miko stirred in his arms, mumbling. "Sleep Miko. You are safe with this Sesshoumaru." He whispered in her ear. Foggy blue eyes lifted to meet golden pools, she said: "Naraku…" Frowning, Sesshoumaru said: "Naraku? Kagome, I did not smell the spider…" Perhaps the shock had pushed her in denial, and made her think she was still in her Shikon quest. "No… Inuyasha is Naraku…" She coughed, and continued "It was never Inuyasha… Inuyasha died before being sealed to the Goshinboku… After it was Naraku..." Kagome would never see Sesshoumaru's startled expression as she passed out once again in the demon's arms.

**That's it for chapter one, please let me know what you think **


	2. Repercussions

**A/N Hello! Thank you so much for your kind reviews J it made my day! The story will start a little slow, but please be patient; I think it's important to set the mood ;)**

**Enjoy! **

**Jen**

**Repercussions **

The Demon Lord's altitude faltered slightly as he took on the Miko's statement. Had he been a cursing man, he would have let out a myriad of colorful expressions to speak out his mind. He had smelled no lie from the young woman, and either the shock of what happened had warped her mind, either she was speaking the truth. Knowing the Miko and her resilience to stress, he understood that they would need to regroup and plan for a new battle, and fast.

Damned the woman's comfort, he thought, and formed his orb of light around their form and sped towards his stronghold. His arrival created quite a commotion. It had been a while since the servants and soldiers had seen their Lord arrive covered in blood. Even more surprising, carrying in his Moko-Moko was a young human woman. He paid no attention to his two personal guards who flanked him silently as he headed towards his personal wing. The twin wolf youkais had been his constant shadows on fortress grounds since he had been a pup, and had countless times thwarted assassination attempts on the young heir. He mentally noted that he would have to find someone to shadow the Miko once she was up and about.

As he knew they would, the fortress' healer, as well as two maids were waiting for them at his chamber's entrance. Both maids had served in the family complex since his grandfather's time, and were both amongst his most trusted staff members. His healer was a childhood friend, and had been in his father's service for well over five hundred years. All three were dog demons, and possessed the height and willowy quality associated with their kind. They bowed deeply as he made his way closer to his personal chambers. The younger maid, Akiko, slid the door open so he may enter with his fair.

All three followed him to his bed, where he delicately lowered the sleeping Miko. She had yet to regain her natural sun kissed complexion, but her breathing was deep and regular, and her heartbeat steady. He noticed his healer took no time in scanning her aura with his, nodding as he did so. Still tall by normal standards, Setsu was slightly shorter than he was. His dark auburn brows were drawn on pale hazel eyes in deep concentration as he examined his patient. Of jovial nature, the healer tended to have a merry disposition and would often make light of any situation.

Sesshoumaru knew however that his friend was never as serious and concentrated as when he examined someone. His long hair was drawn traditionally in a high pony-tail as mark of respect for his late father. He wore the traditional colours of his house and army, blood red haori and dark grey hakama. Embroidered high on his chest, symbol of his high status, the Taisho family crest embroidered on his haori in silver thread. He proudly wore the six-petal blossom, same as the two females hovering around the young, unconscious female. Ever efficient Saiko had gone to get the necessary supplies to clean the Miko of the blood and gore now dried on her skin. A fresh sleeping yukata had been deposited by the foot of the bed. Her clothes had been thorn and shredded, leaving little to the imagination. Out of gentlemanly decency, the demon Lord turned around and walked towards a window, looking outside at his private gardens while waiting for Setsu to finish his examination. He heard the maids busy themselves around the bed, speaking in hush tones for the woman's benefit, as both male demons could hear them quite well.

His healer approached him and said, his voice low: "Perhaps we could go and discuss this while you soak in the hot springs." Sesshoumaru gave him a pointed look, which earned him a good hearted chuckle. "Do not worry my friend, I will not ravish you while you bathe… I like my males consenting…" Setsu answered, winking to his friend, trying to lighten the mood. His efforts were rewarded with a low snarl, and he rapidly saw that the demon lord was in no jovial mood and said, tone and eyes serious: "My apologies, my Lord. The young Lady should be able to walk about after a few days of rest and good food. She will need richer foods to replenish herself fully, and should be back to full health within two to three weeks." Sesshoumaru answered with a nod and went back to staring outside, waiting for the females to finish with their ministrations. He didn't have to wait long for Saiko to cough lightly, indicating that they were done.

He returned to the side of the bed, where the Miko had been cleaned, changed and covered under silk beddings. He pressed his hand to her forehead and noticed that her temperature was slightly cooler than should be, and would order for an additional fur. It was late spring and the temperature was quite warm, but he would not chance her getting ill. "Only you three will have access to the Lady of the West, and that, until this Sesshoumary orders otherwise. Saiko, commission clothes befitting her station to the royal seamstress. Inform her that she is Miko, and will need simpler garments as well. Akiko, inform the staff that the Shikon Miko is now their new mistress. Should any wish to leave, let them. Inform them that this Sesshoumary will tolerate no disrespect from any of them." Both women bowed and left to carry out his orders. He looked at Setsu, and said in a cold tone: "Bring her another fur, and ensure that she stays well while this Sesshoumaru carry out what is necessary."

The demon Lord did not wait for the healer's bow before exiting his room. Setsu eyed the back of his Lord warily. Rarely had he seen him so stressed and so formal in the confines of his own rooms in the past few years. Ever since the land had been rid of the spider's menace, a sense of peace seemed to ease his disposition. The healer decided that his friend would talk to him when he would be ready. He knew the little Miko was their lord's brother's mate. To bring her to the fortress in such a distressing state told quite a tale. To add to the puzzle, his bold choice to place said Miko in his own chambers, even after declaring her new Lady of the house added to the mystery. Setsu knew that the wards and enchantments around his chambers made them impenetrable. It was his own fortress within the fortress.

The small Miko started to stir and moan on the large bed. Lost in dream, the healer could only hope to make her more comfortable by his presence. He sat on the bed by her side and grabbed her hand. He looked at the delicate appendage in his large, clawed demon hand and only hoped the future could alleviate whatever pain the young woman was currently experiencing.

Kagome knew she was dreaming. Or dead. She wasn't quite sure which. She was sitting below blooming cherry trees, a light breeze playing with her hair. "Lady Kagome!" She heard a familiar voice calling out. She looked up and saw her favorite family walking towards her. Sango, Miroku and their children were running towards her. She got up and ran towards them, halving the distance. She knelt so the twins could hug her neck, nuzzling her cheeks. Sango was holding their youngest and latest born. A sad smile adorned her lips, and her eyes were sparkling with tears. Kagome rose to her feet, holding both children who had now taken on burying themselves in her hair. "Guys, I'm so happy to see you… what is this place?" Tears now spilled freely from Sango eyes. Miroku, seeing that his wife had lost her voice said: "This is the Plains of Crossings… where our paths separate Lady Kagome…"

Kagome's breath caught in her throat as she said: "I don't understand, Sesshoumaru revived me after Inuyasha… I mean Naraku killed me… I can't be dead, can I?" Miroku, smiling softly answered: "No Lady Kagome… it is not your time to pass into the next world. We have simply been blessed with the privilege of seeing you and saying our farewells before our crossing." Kagome blanched, and nearly fell to her knees. "How… Naraku?" was all she could say. The friendly monk seemed to be the only one able to answer as he said softly: "The Kazaana reopened and took over. There was no chance for any of us." His head dropped, as well as his voice as he let the implications of his statement sunk-in the little Miko's mind. Kagome looked back and forth between Sango and Miroku, and finally ran for her spiritual sister, sobbing against her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around her and started clinging to her kimono.

"Kagome… my sweat little sister Kagome… How unfair that I have so much to say, and so little time to speak it." Kagome was about to pull away and argue when Sango's strong embrace kept her in the crook of her neck. "Kagome, be strong, listen carefully. Find Kohaku. He will need you, and in return he will be there for you. With him is a scroll of all I ever wanted to tell you. I love you my sister. Allow yourself to love again, allow him to love you as you deserve…" Sango's voice started to fade, and Kagome knew that their time was coming to an end and words failed her. He voice failed her, and all she could say was: "I love you all…" Her vision, blurry from tears, allowed her to see her family fade away into the other world. Kagome fell to the floor and curled upon herself, wailing her pain into the empty plains. In that split moment, she allowed herself to wallow in self-pity, and loathed Sesshoumaru for giving her life and not allowing her to follow her family.

Setsu was growing desperate. The little Miko had grown increasingly agitated in her sleep, and was now curled in a fetal position, crying and moaning. Her body was slowly losing its warmth, and her complexion was now a sickly white. The despair rolling off the young woman was enough to drive the healer to urgent measures. He knew one of Sesshoumaru's hounds had stayed close to keep watch, so he ran to the door and ordered: "Get the Lord. The Lady needs him immediately!" The urgency behind the healer's tone sent the wolf running down the passage ways towards his lord study.

Shesshoumaru had not bothered changing nor bathing before going to his personal study. He had summoned his Head of Council as well as his spirit whisperers. Haste was the flavour of the moment, and only they could relay messages nearly instantly. He paced back and forth, waiting for the old fox demon. Satoshi had now served 3 generations of the Taisho family. He had demonstrated on various occasions a deep understanding of internal and external politics, immense foresight and keen instinct. He had accompanied Sesshoumaru, as an ill-prepared youth lost his father and received a crumbling throne. He was, to the young Lord, a far more present father than Inu no Taisho had ever been.

Satoshi walked in the demon lord's study and bowed rapidly before taking a seat on one of the plush cushions surrounding the central low table and helping himself to some tea. The fortress's rumour mill was already running rampant and he had gotten wind of his young lord's brash actions. He started stroking his long beard. The red hair was now streaked with grey, testament of his advancing age. He also proudly wore the blood red and grey colours of the Taisho house. He sensed his Lord's agitation, and did not want to add oil to the fire, but could not help goading him a little. "I have heard that I have to pay homage to a new Lady. I wished I could have met her before you whisked her to your chambers. I can understand that you are eager to confirm the mating, but you, above all, know the importance of protocol."

Sesshoumaru knew better than to snarl at the old fox. He simply gave him a cold glance, imparting his meaning and hoping his old mentor would understand that he was in no pleasant mood. He needed to reign in his temper, and knew that his Head of Council was simply trying to point out that he had acted brashly by placing the Miko in his chambers. He sighed and took place opposite Satoshi, and started: "The Lady was in no shape to meet anyone. Be assured that you will be able to pay your proper homage in a few days." Satoshi knew that the young Lord was now in better control of his temper, and said: "Now pup, I am quite certain that you did not call me here to discuss the lack of decorum that you have displayed…" The older demon waited for the Lord to start.

Sesshoumaru sorted out his thoughts to give his mentor the clearest image possible in the smallest amount of time. "Inuyasha has attacked his mate, the Shikon Miko. Her wounds were so grave that this Sesshoumaru had to use Tenseiga to revive her. As we flew back here, she momentarily regained consciousness and told this Sesshoumaru that Inuyasha had been replaced by the half-breed Naraku before he was sealed to the Goshinboku. I have placed her in my chambers as they are warded and will protect her from her mating bond with the half-breed."

Satoshi listened to the Lords tales, and knew that there was more to what he was saying. "Do you believe what she says to be the truth? Perhaps the shock was so great that her mind altered her reality…" Sesshoumaru had anticipated his reaction and said: "This Sesshoumaru has already thought of this possibility, which is why we will not divulge the whole truth to the Council of Elders nor to the other Lords. I want them informed that I have taken the Miko, and to be on the lookout for Inuyasha. When the Miko awakens and that we have a more precise description of what transpired, we will take appropriate action from there. You will be responsible to send out the missives." Satoshi nodded his agreement with his decision.

"This Sesshoumaru also wishes for the whisperers to be put to use to find the Shikon Miko's Pack. They are to be hurried to the fortress. If it is Naraku that we are dealing with, he might attack them, seeking revenge. We need to find the demon huntress and her mate, the kit that the Miko adopted, as well as the wolf pack leader Kouga and his mate. Once the whisperers are done with this task, you may send them out to contact our allies and inform them of the situation." Satoshi nodded once again and said: "It will be done my Lord. Do you happen to know where her pack members may be located, it would speed the whisperers' searches." Sesshoumaru answered: "The huntress and the Monk will be in the old demon hunter's village where Midoriko first layed the Shikon no Tama to be protected. The kit is being tutored by your friend Takeo. You will be more apt to suggest locations where they might be. The wolf should be found in cave dwellings east of here"

As he was finishing his sentence, a violent knock on the study's door shook it in its slide. "Enter!" Sesshoumaru barked; his staff knew better than to disturb him when he was in his study with his Head of Council. The door slid open to reveal one of the wolf twins, wide-eyed and winded. Sesshoumaru could tell the twins apart at any time, and he knew that the one standing in his doorway was the one he had left to guard the Miko. The guard bowed to both demons and said: "My Lord, I apologize for the intrusion. The healer sent me to ask that you come to the Lady's side, it is quite urgent."

Sesshoumaru nodded to Satoshi, knowing that what they had discussed would be done to his satisfaction. He left the room and sped toward his personal chambers, wondering what could be so dire about the Miko's condition that would send this personal guard into such a state. As he walked into his room, he could sense the little Miko's despair, as the air was thick with it. Setsu was sitting next to her on the bed, trying to rouse her. She was curled upon herself, sobbing and wimpering in her sleep. Sweat and tears plastered her dark hair to her face, and her sleeping kimono clung to her lithe form.

Sesshoumaru understood why his healer had called him back. Tenseiga was humming at his side. It spoke to Sesshoumaru, and sent images in his mind's eye. _The Miko's soul is currently on the Plains of Crossings. Since she had been so close to crossing herself recently, the soul could accidentally remain stuck there, and the body will die. You must revive her._ The demon Lord was baffled. '_How' _he silently asked. _Connect with her mind and try to persuade her. However, only she can choose to return. _

Sesshoumaru sighed as he walked toward his bed. As he walked, he removed his stained armor, discarding it on the floor. He reached for her, cradling her to his chest as he sat on his bed. He then pressed his forehead to hers, pushed his youki into her and waited for their minds to connect. He could feel the disarray of emotions and thoughts plaguing the Miko's mind. _'Miko' _he attempted, _'Miko'_ no answer. He could feel her body growing codler. He needed to connect with her quickly. _'Kagome!'_

Kagome was still curled upon herself in the plush grass on the plains. She wanted to fall asleep and never wake up. Throughout the entire hunt for Naraku, never had she felt so distraught. _'Miko'_ she heard. _'Miko'_ someone called again. Kagome did not want to answer. To answer the voice would be to acknowledge all she had been through. '_Kagome!'_ Recognizing who was calling to her, paired with the urgency behind the plea forced her into action. "Sesshoumaru?" she answered, "Where are you?"

Sesshoumaru could have celebrated his success with a cheer. He knew however that connecting with the Miko was only half the battle. _'I am right next to you Kagome. You need to return to our realm, if not you run the risk of crossing to the land of the dead.' _

Kagome pondered his words. She could follow her friends and be with them until their next rebirth. She simply said: "They are dead Sesshoumaru. My family is dead. I'm all alone… what do I have to live for? Why would I come back? My family is dead. My mate is our sworn enemy. I can't go back through the well. Why would I return?"

The demon Lord sighed and knew that he would need to offer her some hope to lead her back. He would not promise that he could save her pack. As it was, he did not even know if they were indeed still alive. He suddenly went on a limb, hoping his gamble would pay off. He had grown close to the little Miko over the past few years, and knew her well enough to know that she might be swayed by selflessness _'Come back for me. This Sesshoumaru does not wish to let you go.'_

Kagome was somewhat flabbergasted. For the demon Lord to say such a thing was so out of character that she was starting to doubt that he was actually talking to her. Perhaps her mind was playing tricks on her when he continued: _'I understand that you are grieving. I will not be easy, however I vow to you to aid you in finding new reasons to live. This Sesshoumaru vows on his honor that you will not regret returning.' _Kagome was moved by the demon Lord's words. She knew him to be honorable, and his word was worth more to him than his whole fortune. What sealed the deal for the young Miko was what he said next. _'Kagome, come back to me. Please.' _

Kagome felt her soul being called back towards some unknown location. At first she was scared, however her fears were quieted. Wherever she was going, it felt safe and warm. It felt like home.


End file.
